The Beatles Meet Nancy Drew
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: George and Ringo have been engaged for a week. But Ringo gets kidnapped! Their manager Brian Epstein calls Nancy Drew so that she can help out the Beatles to find Ringo. Will they be able to save Ringo in time?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beatles meet Nancy Drew:**

**Summary: George and Ringo have been engaged for a week. But Ringo gets kidnapped! Their manager Brian Epstein calls Nancy Drew so that she can help out the Beatles to find Ringo. Will they be able to save Ringo in time? **

**Parings: George/Ringo and John/Paul**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Mentions of rape and a little bit of language**

**Timeframe: May 1964**

**Chapter 1 Kidnapping and calling Nancy:**

The Beatles just finished another concert, Ringo was following behind George (Who was second to last which made Ringo the last person). Ringo was just about to speak when he felt someone grabbing him. Ringo tried to scream but the kidnapper put his hand over his mouth. Ringo even tried struggling but he failed. As he was pushed dragged into a dark stairwell his silver band engagement ring fell off. Ringo again tried to scream but then he disappeared into the darkness with his kidnapper knocking him out.

George turned around to say something to Ringo but noticed his lover wasn't there. "Ringo!" He yelled "What is it Geo?" John asked and Paul added "Where's Ringo?" "I don't know! I jus' turned around and 'e wasn't here!" George said and started walking back towards the stage. The other two along with Brian followed him when something caught his eye. It was a small silver banded ring….it was Ringo's engagement ring. George gasped and he bent down to pick it up. "Ritchie." George mumbled and tears formed into his eyes. "Ritchie!" He yelled looking down a stair well where the ring just laid a few feet away. George ran down the stairwell and he didn't find anything…no trace of his lover or the kidnapper. George ran back up the steps and he sank to his knees. "Ritchie!" He cried "Where are ye?!" Brian looked at him "George where is 'e?" "R-Ringo…i-is…gone…somebody took him!" George cried and tears fell down his face.

Brian looked at him and then at his secretary "Call this number! Ask for Nancy Drew! Tell them we need her assistance in Liverpool, England! We'll pay for the plane ticket and tell her Ringo Starr has been kidnapped! We need her ASAP!" George looked at the silver engagement ring and he put it on his finger. "Ritchie…when we find ye…I'll kill whoever took ye!" He whispered and Paul said "C'mon where going home…to meet this Nancy Drew lady." "Good thing it's morning in America!" John said and they walked away from the scene.

**River Heights ,U.S.A.**

Eighteen year old Nancy Drew was just minding her business when the phone rang. She called "I'll get it!" and she picked up the phone "Hello, Nancy Drew speaking." "Yes, 'ello, I am a secretary for Mr. Brian Epstein he said to call you because Beatle Ringo Starr was kidnapped ab**o**ut fifteen minutes ago. When the Beatles were walking back stage from their concert. In Liverpool, England. We are paying for your airfare and the tickets should be there today we shipped them out first class. Please try to hurry as fast as you can!" Nancy replied "Okay, I'll try." The woman added "The plane is a private plane so it should be here tomorrow morning in Liverpool or tonight for you Americans." "Okay. Goodbye." "Goodbye." She replied and hung up. Nancy sighed "Who would want to kidnap Ringo Starr?"

The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later. The mailman had a package and she told the man thank you and she opened the package. It had a case file, a ticket, some Euros, and an autographed Beatles photo. She smiled and Nancy headed out to the airport. She walked up to the recipient desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" "Yes, I'm Nancy Drew and Mr. Brian Epstein's assistant told me to give you this ticket to get on a private plane." "Oh yes, Miss Drew." She smiled "It's out back." Nancy replied "Thank you." And she walked away to the plane and she sat down in a seat. The plane drove off to Liverpool, England.

After about ten hours the plane got to Liverpool and Nancy got off of the plane. When she walked into the airport Brian was standing there and said "'ello Miss. Drew. I'm Brian Epstein." The duo walked out to the limo and headed to Abby Road Studio When they got there Nancy and Brian walked in. George was playing random notes while John and Paul were writing a new song. "Boys, this is Nancy Drew." Brian said "She will be interviewing all of you." The three Beatles looked up and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Interviewing The Beatles:**

"So which one of you wants to be interviewed first?" Nancy asked and George replied "I will." "Nancy…I need to tell you something first. Now don't freak out." Brian said and Nancy nodded "Don't worry. I won't." "The boys are queer. George and Ringo are engaged and John and Paul are dating." Brian said and Nancy replied "That's really not that weird in America there is a good amount of people who are queer too." Brian nodded and the other Beatles along with Brian walked out of the room. "George, why would anyone want to kidnap Ringo?" She asked "Well…maybe the person found out that me and 'im are queer." "Who could have kidnapped him?" George pondered for a moment "Pete Best or Rory Storm." "Who?" "Oh…Pete used to be our drummer back in the early Beatle days. We dropped 'im for Ritchie." "Who's Ritchie?" "Oh…that's 'is nickname. Ritchie used to be in Rory's band Rory Storm and The Hurricanes. Rory sexually abused 'im. 'e even raped 'im once." "When was that?" "A week after we got Ritchie in our band. Rory couldn't 'andle losing 'im. But one time about two weeks earlier Pete and Rory jumped us and they attacked us. Like I said before Rory couldn't 'andel losing 'im and I couldn't either." "Well…after the interviews I need to be taken to the scene of the crime." Nancy said and George asked "Is that all?" "Yes." "Thank you." George said and left.

Paul came in next. "Paul, who do you think kidnapped Ringo?" "I think Pete Best." "Why is that?" "When we dropped Pete for Ringo 'e told us that this wasn't over I'd get me revenge someday!" "What did you think about his statement?" "Well…we jus' really looked out for one another and y'know like any other group of close friends would do." "Was Ringo like the child of the group?" "Sometimes. But George is normally the baby Beatle." "George suggested that Rory Storm could have kidnapped Ringo. What do you think about that?" "Well…Rory could have…Rory abused 'im." "I have to go interview John now Paul." "Okay. Goodbye." Paul said and walked out. "Goodbye." Nancy replied.

John walked in "'ello Nancy." "Hello John." replied Nancy and John smiled at her. "Who do you think would want to kidnap Ringo?" "Who would want to kidnap Richard Starkey?" John repeated "Richard Starkey?" "Didn't ye know?" "Know what?" "Richard Starkey is Ringo Starr's real name." "Oh." Nancy replied and John finally answered "Pete Best or Allan Caldwell." "Who's Allan Caldwell?" "Rory Storm's real name." "Why do you think that?" "Well when we took Rings away from Rory's band. He and Pete were drunk one night and beat Rings and George up. Then a week after Rings joined the band Rory raped 'im." "Why did he do that?" "'e couldn't 'andle loosing 'im to George." John replied and added "Rings was terrified of Rory and Pete by the time we left Hamburg for Liverpool." "Oh…I understand. But still when was the last time you heard from Rory and Pete?" Nancy asked and John pondered for a moment "Pete was in March of 1963 and Rory May of 1962." Nancy nodded "I'm finished interviewing now John." John nodded "Do ye need to talk to Eppy?" "No…I talked to him earlier." "Okay." John said and the others walked in.

"Mr. Epstein, can you all take me to the scene of the crime?" Nancy asked and Brian replied "Yes, ye may Miss Drew." "If you want you can call me Nancy, if you'd like." "Okay, then Nancy ye can jus' call me Brian or if ye'd like Eppy the boys call me that." Nancy smiled and said "Okay I will." The Beatles smiled and they headed out to the limo. "Come along Nancy. We'll take ye to the concert stage. The police will only let us and you in." Paul said and winked at her. Nancy followed them and she got into the limo.

When they got to the stage where the concert was at the night before Nancy noticed that George was fiddling with a ring that was on his finger. "George, do you mind if I ask." Nancy said and George looked up "About what?" "That ring." "Sure." "Whose ring is that?" "It's Ritchie's engagement ring." "Where did you find that?" George said "Follow me please." Nancy nodded and George walked her over to the stairwell. "'ere. I found Ritchie's ring 'ere!" George said and sat the ring on the ground a few feet away from the stairwell. When he sat the ring down the floor started sinking down. George quickly grabbed the ring and he jumped away from that part of the floor. The floor opened up a secret stairwell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The secret stairwell and phone call:**

Nancy looked at the newer stairwell and George said "Wait! Before ye go down there look at the other one first!" "Okay." Nancy said and she took out her flashlight. She walked over to the darker stairwell and George followed close behind. George was looking around for any clues that would lead to Ringo. George saw a white piece of paper and he picked it up. "Nancy!" He yelled and she ran over to him "What is it?" "I found this letter. May I please borrow yer flashlight to read it?" "Sure." Nancy replied and handed him her flashlight. George looked over the note and it read: _Dear little Georgie, I have kidnapped your little princess and I know we haven't seen each other since May 1962 but that's not important. At 4:00 on May 26,1964 you will get a phone call telling you more and perhaps Ringo will talk to you. With no love, Rory._

George looked up and yelled "'ey! At 4:00 Rory's gonna call us!" "Rory?!" John and Paul gasped "Rory's the one 'ho kidnapped Ritchie!" George replied and Nancy said "Let's go to the other trap door and look around for more clues!" The Beatles nodded and they headed up the stairwell. Nancy took the lead down into the secret stairway and she started following the path. "Nancy? Have ye been down in hidden stairways before?" Paul asked and Nancy answered "Yes, a lot of times actually! Most of the time you can find clues and even money." "Oh." Paul said and George rolled his eyes. "Nancy? Where are we?" John asked and she answered "There should be a map somewhere…Ahah! There it is!" She bent down to pick it up and she said "We're almost to the end of it!" "'ave ye found any clues?" George asked and she answered "I found a piece of cloth and a ring." "What kind of ring?" "It's a gold ring with a blue jewel in it." "That's Ritchie's ring! 'e always wears it on 'is pinky finger!" "Are we any closer to Ringo, Nancy?" Paul asked and she replied "Rory probably carried Ringo down here. Ringo's ring fell off and they probably escaped in a car that was parked out back!" George sighed "Ritchie…why…why…did Rory have to take ye?!" He yelled and started crying. "Hush…Geo…yer okay…Rings will be fine!" John said and they started walking back. When they got in the limo Nancy gave George the other ring and George just buried his face in his hands. He started to silently cry, his Ringo…was gone… and he has no idea where Rory is even at! Paul looked at his watch "3:45. Eppy! The phone call is at 4:00 and it's 3:45 are we almost to the flat?!" he asked and Brian answered "We'll be there in five minutes!"

Like Brian said in five minutes they were back at the flat. George rushed to the phone and Paul gave him a chair to sit on. It was 3:55 and George felt like time had stopped and 4:00 wouldn't get here. Then the phone rang, George quickly picked it up "'ello! Rory?" "G-georgie?" "Ritchie…oh god…baby…I'm sorry." George said and Ringo replied "Georgie! Please! Help me! I don't want to be with Rory anymore! Ye know 'e abused me!" "I-I know baby…please tell me where ye are!" "I-I'm at this address 1064 East Plainview Avenue right 'ere in Liverpool." "Okay…we'll be there as soon as we can." "Georgie?" "Yes love?" "'ave ye found me rings?" "The one with the blue stone and yer engagement ring?" "Yes." "I'm wearing them both until we find ye." "I love ye." "I love ye more. More than anyone in the whole universe." Ringo chuckled "I know…ye do." 'I miss ye." "I miss ye even more Georgie." George sighed "When is the best time to rescue ye?" "Tonight…around 11:00…Rory's usually not up…I hope 'e is…" "What do ye mean?" "Rory sometimes stays up…" "Okay…but don't worry we 'ave the greatest amateur detective from the States." "Oh who is that?" "'er name is Nancy Drew." "Okay…I'll see ye tonight then Georgie…I-I love ye….I wish I could 'ear yer voice until then…but I can't…" "Jus' think of me and then ye could 'ear me voice." Ringo voice cracked with tears "P-please…j-jus' please hurry up…" George replied "I will…baby…please…please don't cry…it hurts me when ye cry." "I-I know…Rory! Let go of me!" Ringo screamed "Georgie!" "Rory! Let 'im go!" George yelled into the phone. Rory laughed "Y-ye w-won't s-speak t-to y-yer l-little p-princess a-again!" George snarled and said "When I find ye I'll kick yer little sorry ass!" There was no answer and then the dial tone. George looked at the phone and said "Tonight... Tonight is when we get 'im!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: With Ringo and Leaving:**

"W-what's t-the m-matter p-princess? S-sad b-because I-I e-ended h-his c-call t-to h-his l-little p-prince." Rory sarcastically said and Ringo rolled his eyes "Don't call me princess! Jus' leave me alone Rory!" "W-we h-haven't s-seen e-each o-other s-since t-that n-night a-and y-ye j-jus' n-now y-ye w-won't e-even t-talk t-to m-me!" "Ye raped me that night! While Pete held onto George!" Ringo yelled and Rory smirked "W-well…y-yer j-jus' l-lucky t-that I-I w-won't r-rape y-ye t-this t-time!" "Jus' let me go!" Ringo begged "Please! Rory! I'm engaged! Please! My wedding is on me birthday next year! Georgie needs me!" "R-Ritchie." Rory started "Don't call me that!" Ringo yelled and he started to walk away. Rory grabbed him "R-Ringo! P-Please! I-I c-can l-love y-ye m-more t-that G-George!" "No! I don't want to hear it! Ye abused me then raped me! Do ye really think I love ye?!"

Rory looked at him "G-George w-will n-never f-find y-ye a-anyways." "Yes, he will! George actually loves me and protects me!" Rory rolled his eyes and pushed Ringo into the wall. "Get off! Rory! Stop!" Ringo yelled and he tried to get out of his grasp. Rory put his free hand over Ringo's mouth to muffle his cries. "S-stop m-movin' R-Rings!" Rory said and Ringo kept on struggling. After what felt like forever Rory let go of Ringo. Ringo looked at Rory "What do ye even 'ave against me?!" "N-nothing, I-I j-jus' l-love y-ye!" "Well I don't love ye! I love George Harrison!" Ringo yelled and there was a loud slap and he felt pain blazing across his right cheek. Ringo brought his hand to his cheek and Rory pushed Ringo into an empty room. He quickly closed the door and locked it.

Ringo started beating on the door "Rory! Let me out! Let me out!" Rory just smirked and walked away. After a few minutes Ringo stopped banging on the door. "George will never find me 'ere!" He whispered "And Rory wants it to be that way!" Ringo sighed and he started looking around for anything that could help him. Ringo looked out the window to see if there was a key but nothing. Then he started hitting the walls to see if a secret door would open up. But again nothing to be found and Ringo sighed "Why does 'e never leave anything behind so I could escape? Normally 'e would…" Ringo mumbled and he sat on the edge of the bed "Georgie…please be 'ere soon…" He whispered

**With the other Beatles, Brian, and Nancy:**

"Okay, so we have to go to 1064 East Plainview Avenue right?" Nancy asked "Yes." George said "Do you know where that's at?" "No." "What do ye mean no George?!" Paul asked and Brian said "I'm locating it on the map so don't worry." George sighed and Nancy told him "Don't worry George. We'll rescue him!" "I know Nancy…but ye don't know 'ow it's like for yer lover be absolutely terrified by someone 'olding 'im captive."  
"Yes I do George. My boyfriend Ned is always terrified by me solving mysteries, he thinks I'll get hurt or in trouble." "Well this might hard…knowing Rory…'e won't let Ritchie go." George said and Nancy replied "That's not really hard. Once I was on an old train heading for Blue Moon Canyon but then I found out that the mine we were looking for was in Brimstone Canyon. Our hostess Lori Girard was the culprit she was just wanting the letter that the man Jake Hurley received from President Lincoln the day he was assassinated." "Wow…who was Jake Hurley?" Paul asked "Jake Hurley had a mine in Brimstone Canyon but no one knew where it was! So he had this private train to go there with his wife Camille who later died on the train from sickness. He was really good at making friends, two of his pen-pals were Samuel Clemens or Mark Twain and Abraham Lincoln. But the best part about that mystery was that I had the Hardy Boys helping me out." "Oh…wow! Was the train haunted?" Paul asked and Nancy answered "I have no idea. It might be."

John and Brian were looking at two different maps. "Ahah!" John exclaimed and Brian asked "What?" "I found it! 1064 East Plainview Avenue!" John replied and Brian nodded "No funny business Lennon!" "It's not funny business! It's true!" "Okay, now let's go!" Brian said and they all ran out to the limo "To Ringo!" John yelled and the others laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Saving Ringo:**

George looked out the limo's window and frowned. Nancy looked at him "George, why did Pete hate Ringo?" "Well…we replaced Pete with Ringo. So Pete hates Ringo for that." George replied and Nancy asked another question "Paul told me that Pete said that he'd be back for revenge, is that true?" "Yes…'e told me to watch me and Ritchie to watch our backs." George answered and he asked "Nancy?" "Yes?" "Did ye always want to be a detective?" "Yes, mostly because of my father who is a lawyer in River Heights. He was active in a lot of cases and he is a good influence. Also I read a lot of mystery books and Sherlock Holmes." George nodded and Nancy leaned back in the seat.

Paul had his head lying on John's shoulder "When will we get there?" "Jus' wait Paulie…we'll be there soon." Paul yawned and George knew that Paul hasn't been able to sleep good lately since Ringo's been missing. "It's been a long two days for them." Nancy thought and George yawned along with John. Even John and George have had trouble sleeping and Nancy checked the time 10:48. Ringo said that Rory usually went to bed around this time. "George, how did Ringo sound when he called you?" Nancy asked "Frantic, very frantic, terrified and unsure." "Okay, thanks George." "Please Nancy, I should 'ave told ye earlier ye can call me Geo." "Geo?" "Yes me family and me friends call me that." "Then you can call me Nance or Nan." "Okay." George said and smiled. Nancy made him feel safe and made him feel like anything was possible. Ringo was close and George could feel it, his lover hopefully was safe and unharmed.

Paul coughed and the rest of the ride was silent. George liked that and about 11:15 they got to 1064 East Plainview Avenue. George's face turned serious and Nancy's did the same. "Okay! First of all we need to sneak inside! George, you find Ringo. John, Paul and Brian you're with me!" Nancy instructed and they slowly walked up to the door. Nancy tried it and the door wouldn't budge "Locked! Naturally." Nancy deadpanned and George frowned "Let's see if there is a back door!" Nancy said and they walked to the back. She tried the door and it still wouldn't budge "Locked." Nancy looked around for any puzzles or clues. She found a number panel "Do you know what Rory might have used for the password?" "No, but let's look around for any papers!" John whispered and they nodded.

They all started looking around for papers. George found something the paper said 'Password for backdoor. 771940' "That's Ritchie's birthday!" George gasped and he walked up to the panel and typed in'771940' and he turned to the door. He slowly turned the doorknob. "C'mon!" George whispered and they followed behind him. "Guys, be very quiet so Rory won't hear us." Nancy whispered and George started looking around. He eventually found a staircase "I'll look up 'ere for Ritchie! I'll come back after I find 'im!" He whispered and Nancy nodded.

George quickly but quietly went up the stairs. "Ritchie?" He whispered while slowly opening on of the doors. But no answer so he tried the next one. "This will take forever…"He thought so he slowly opened the next one but still no answer when he called. So George decided to knock quietly but not too quiet where if Ringo was inside he couldn't hear it but quiet where Rory couldn't hear. About the fifth door George heard a quiet "G-Georgie?" "Ritchie!" George said and he tried to open the door. "It's locked! Rory locked me in here earlier!" Ringo said and George replied "There must be something that can get ye out!"

George sighed, his lover….was just on the other side of the door…yet...he didn't know how to get him out. George looked around and then he saw that the doorknob was loose. George swallowed knowing if that doorknob fell off Ringo might not be able to come out that room. He said "Ritchie! Back away from the door!" he then rammed the door with his shoulder about six times and the door opened. George ran into the room and lifted up his lover bridal style. Ringo kissed George's cheek and then George headed back downstairs. Nancy was coming up the steps when she saw the duo "There you are! Come on! We need to leave now!" George nodded and they headed back down the steps. When they got to the bottom a voice bellowed "J-j-jus' w-where d-do y-ye t-th-think y-yer g-going!" "Rory!" Ringo gasped "Rory don't go anywhere! You'll be locked up for a long time for kidnapping!" Nancy yelled "O-oh w-wi-will I-I? J-jus' w-wh-who a-are y-ye?!" Rory asked and Nancy replied "Nancy Drew!" "N-Nancy D-Dr-Drew! N-never h-heard o-of y-ye!" Rory said and turned his attention to George.

Ringo tensed up in George's arms and George said "Rory! Ye've lost! I 'ave Ritchie and ye don't even deserve 'im!" Rory smirked and George gave him a death look. "John! Paul!" Ringo yelled and the said duo along with Brian came running up the stairs. "Rory!" John growled and Rory replied "'e-ello J-John, P-Paul, a-and y-ye-yer t-their m-manger…B-Br-Brian." "Rory, jus' let Ringo leave and we won't press charges." Brian said and John yelled "No! Ye know 'e raped Rings before!" "John, be quiet!" Nancy said and she walked towards Rory. Rory snarled and punched George in the nose. George dropped Ringo as he fell and Rory grabbed Ringo. "George!" He screamed and George looked up "Ritchie!"

Rory reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army Knife (Pocket Knife). He flicked it open and put it in front of Ringo's throat. "R-Ringo h-h-here g-gets i-it i-if y-ye c-come a-an-any c-closer!" Rory yelled and George yelled "Rory! Let 'im go! Now!" "N-now G-George…I-I'm s-su-sure t-that y-ye d-don't w-want t-to s-see R-Ringo h-hu-hurt. S-so if I-I w-were y-ye I-I'd g-give u-up!" "I never give up! Especially if it's a loved one!" Rory laughed and Nancy mouthed to George 'Keep Rory distracted! I'll grab the knife if he is distracted!' George nodded and replied "Ye really think that ye 'olding Ritchie hostage is really going to bring down me moral? I mean really!" Rory rolled his eyes and then Nancy pushed the knife away from Ringo's throat. George grabbed Ringo and Nancy jumped back. "George! Ye and Rings need to get out of here!" John yelled and George picked up Ringo bridal style. "We're waiting 'ere till the police come!" George said.

Nancy grabbed a rope from her bag and put Rory's hands behind his back. "Rory you've got some explaining to do to the police!" She said and she tied his hands. "Phone the police please!" Brian nodded and walked to a phone and called the police. About five minutes later the police came and Rory told them every little thing he had done to Ringo, even the raping in Hamburg. The police took Rory away and sentenced him to ten years in jail and also a restraining order to Ringo. Saying that he had to be thirty feet away from Ringo. All four Beatles, Nancy and Brian went into the limo and they drove back to their flat. Brian gave Nancy a plane ticket back to River Heights for the next day. It was about 12:23 when they got back to the flat. George re-proposed to Ringo so that he would feel even more special. George gave him back both of his rings and when they went to bed George held Ringo as close as he could. But as for Nancy Drew she had many more cases ahead of her to solve maybe even another one with the Beatles (but that didn't come until 1966 when John said the Beatles were more popular than Jesus and someone tried to assassinate the Beatles at one of their concerts in America, but that's another story)

Nancy was invited to George and Ringo's wedding which was on July 7, 1965 at the Bahamas because they were recording Help! Ringo even wore a wedding dress at the wedding because George wanted him to. George and Ringo had a huge multi-tiered wedding cake. Paul was the bride maid and John was the maid of honor but they didn't wear dresses. Ringo sent Nancy copies of their wedding photos which were in color. Nancy's friends Bess and George including her boyfriend Ned helped out in 1966. At the end of that case they all got to see the Beatles live at Nancy's own house. But now George talks to Ringo about starting a family, he tells Ringo either somehow I get ye pregnant or we adopt! But George wants to get Ringo pregnant, Ringo told him that they'd have to see what they could do. But George and Ringo loved each other very much and when Ringo collapsed on June 3,1964 because of tonsillitis he made sure that his lover didn't hit his head on the ground and that he made sure that Ringo went to the hospital and got better quickly. The Beatles and Nancy kept in-touch and Rory never tried to hurt or even touch Ringo ever again.

_**The Beatles Meet Nancy Drew End~**_


End file.
